rohanfandomcomfandomcom-20200213-history
The Muppets @ The Beachland Ballroom in Cleveland OH 8/5/19
they probably shouldn't wet the confetti Somehow playing in a club called Beachland seems wildly appropriate. Despite being late due to annoying traffic there were very few people waiting in line when we got to Beachland. There was a girl dressed as a pickle though. She was advertising a puppet show that she was going to be performing in the attached tavern before the show. They were a little disappointed the have to miss it in order to secure our stage spots. It sounded fantastically odd. They got to wait in the tavern after only about 15 minutes outside which was a blessing since it was wet. People insisted on forming a line inside to the bafflement of the staff and briefly bottlenecked the door but it got sorted out and most everyone ended up in the same order they had been in outside. The people in the tavern got to go inside the theater first so we still got a stage side spot. They were on the left side of the stage which seemed like a good place to be until they moved the keyboard after Queen finished. It was much more left than center because the stage was so small so the left corner of it ended up right in front of my face. It was so close it completely obscured most of the rest of the stage. If anyone ever wanted to know the serial number of the keyboard I could have told you, I was that close. My saving grace was that no one stepped in behind me so I could step back to see over the keyboard when I needed to. They finally confirmed, by aquiring a setlist, that the out of sequence order of Flood was intentional, at least at this show. It does spice up the end half of the set with some livelier songs. And, as my boyfriend pointed out, they come back from the puppet set with the lyric "where was I, I forgot the point that I was making" which is very fitting. I don't know if that part is purposeful or just a happy coincidence. There was a sign on the door outside specifying no cameras but there were so many people using them that I ended up taking out mine too so I have some good if oddly angled pictures. Kermit mentioned again that Pictures In My Head was released on the soundtrack CD.. He also announced that they would be performing the entire album Muppets 2011 tomorrow at Mr. Small's Theatre. During Pictures In My Head, Gonzo was having trouble singing and left the stage. After the song, Victor was out on stage because something and Walter said he could see that something was obviously not right because Victor was on stage. But he was sure that, because Victor was a perfectionist, he was just correcting some minor inperfection and that all would soon be well. They don't remember when. They used the old confetti canons in place of the popping sound in Forget You. The confetti kind of clumped again and Walter said they probably shouldn't wet the confetti before the show. And after that, Kermit and Walter were talking about Rainbows and they launched the blizzard confetti cannon at the end of Rainbow Connection. Tex Richman and Kermit The Frog talked mostly about their Muppet Studios which Tex Richman announced that he was going to sing his song and introduced Let's Talk About Me. At some point in one of the Muppets 2011 songs, probably during Me Party but possibly as late as We Built This City, here was a moment when four or five people to my right all raised their cameras to take a picture of Nadya at the same time and he gave this startled look as he suddenly looked out onto a crowd of papparazzi. After the song she said she had an idea and pulled out his camera and asked all the people to raise their cameras again and pretend to take a picture of her so he could take a picture of them. They badly wanted to get in on the picture but they hadn't actually been taking a picture at that time and they would have really had to force myself into the shot because they were too far to the left. It was really cool though. He took another crowd shot picture later which they may or may not have been in. they think it went over my head. Before We're Doing A Sequel, Kermit said this was probably the first time the banjo ad ever appeared together on this stage except maybe during a school recital. Then followed a very funny exchange which I will quote to the best of my memory. Introducing Working In The Coal Mine, Walter said that Kermit had written this song and and he still didn't know what it was about. Walter responded with, "I know that, I meant the rest of it." Several people in the crowd had made "oh, I don't believe you said that noises" when Kermit made his joke. Walter then started immitating those people hollering several variations of "Damn,"" Snap" and " you got owned." This got such a good response he kept it up, really yelling and screwing his face up. It was fantastic. And you could see Scooter and Rowlf cracking up in the back, totally in astonishment at how ridiculous Walter was being. They whole band was in a very silly mood tonight, but Walter in particular. When Sam The Eagle and Ty Burrell came out, I believe for Interrogation song but possibly later, Walter commented that they hadn't been playing any music. They kept running into guitar stands and people. Walter said that they had written their CanTeen Commercial from 2005 to tell that Mahna Mahna was incorrect and the lyrics were changed to Bandanana. As Bandanana and The Snowths came out, One of the other guys said they were going to call anyway and Walter added in that they were going to call on their boom cars and dedicated the song to all those teachers. They launched the confetti blizzard at the end of Bandanana. The Muppets did Moving Right Along and it followed by Moving Right Along, Can You Picture That, and Happiness Hotel. They came back for the 1st encore of I'm Going To Go Back There Someday and I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along. They came back for the 2nd encore for Never Before, Never Again, and The Magic Store. And that was the very silly show. Much of that description wasn't really in chronological order. His apologies. He tend to remember stuff but not exactly when it happened and it is hard to make major corrections when he is blogging from my phone. The Pittsburgh write-up should be better since he made notes immediately after. he'll try to have it up tomorrow if there is time.